interstellarmarinesfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Обновление 26
Внимание: статья переведена не полностью. И вы можете помочь с её переводом. Пункты, помеченные *, требуют более точного перевода. Что нового * Карта Operations была добавлена в Wargames * System setup of mission crates, waypoints and access elevator platforms to gain access to Operations * Добавлены таблицы лидеров Steam в меню Wargames * Option for inviting players from chat lobby into Wargames (добавление в команду и возрождение рядом and spawning close to each other) * Backpack icon in Mission Overview at location of backpacks dropped with +500 CPs * Chat announcement of CPs amount and zone location if player is killed with +500 CPs * Overhead icon for team members in different zones in Wargames * Revamped loot crates (model details, animation and textures) - Made by Hexe the Insane and Katrina the Insane (Thanks a million guys!) * Dynamic thumbnails in Wargames server browser menu * Support from streaming text and images from URL into menu * Simple "falling out of map" trigger pickup setup to all zones in Wargames * Cull groups and cull group triggers to all zones in Wargames except Jungle (20% boost in performance) * Backpack beacon light and sounds to dropped backpacks * Support for instantiating different waypoint icons * SARA helmet announcements 60 seconds before a drop crate lands in Wargames * SARA globally announces power state of Operations in Wargames * Waypoints and power system to loot crates * Defective CTR spawnbox to Sandbox * Simple cardboard target setup to Sandbox * Mission crate and small Operations access elevators system setup to Sandbox * Containment field to Sandbox (good for testing suit system shutdowns) * Respawn protection from CTRs in Wargames * Main menu now shows how many achievements you have out of all * Best Clan is now WaR-IM (Congrats guys!) Улучшения * Trees and foliage shader to work with Unity 5 (Removing black edges and receiving correct lighting) * Trees and foliage billboard shader to work with Unity 5 (removing ugly edge in fog) * Global chat log is kept when switching zones in Wargames * Increased player revive-able timer to 60 seconds (from 30 seconds) * HUD revive messages is only displayed for teams in Wargames, everyone else see them in the chat * Kill messages removed from HUD, except from team players in same zone in Wargames * HUD correctly shut downs all intended elements when suit is offline or helmet is open * Restyled Mission Overview and added Operations access icons to the map of each zone * Replaced Hell Week with Wargames theme across the game (screens, audio, text and UI * Stamina is regained 150% faster when fully exhausted * Lowered breath audio volume when fully exhausted by 25% * Increased HUD compass width by 20% * Wetlands night moonlight and ambience light color 50% more bright * Jungle dusk weather mode is now more viberant and red in tones * Removed windows from 90% of all buildings in Wargames * Rebaked navmesh in all zones for more accurate pathfinding * Retry count in mission/challenges menu selection * Playing Lone Wolf the HUD scoreboard says DELTA instead of Player * Backpack pickup speed 2x faster * Loot crate unlock speed 2x faster * Weapon pickup speed 2x faster * CTR and Marine 3p walk sounds 2x volume * Restyled global chat UI so chat messages is shown against the dark edge of the helmet for better clarity * Increased brightness of flashlights 1p/3p (from 1.6 to 2.5) * Drop crates in Wargames drops every 5 minutes in one random zone * Tweaked the vignetting image effect to be more realistic and darker edges when aiming weapon for increased immersion * Simplified emmisive mask (shown on combat suit of team players) * Removed low pass muffling of suit audio system (SARA and audio logs) Исправления * Инвертирование мыши/геймпада по оси Y в настройках управления * Сообщения о взаимодействии теперь отображается, когда снят шлем * HUD WARN message was not turned off if opening the helmet when the suit is offline * CTR reload sound radius * Rocks in zone connection tunnels where not blocking "sunlight" flares * Waypoints staying in Welcome to Project IM introduction mission Известные проблемы * Игроки могут временами проваливаться под пол карты (баг движка Unity 5) * Игра перестанет обновляться, пока происходит выход из полноэкранного режима в Windows. Вы можете провалиться через лифт или любую другую движущуюся платформу, если вы стоите на ней. Вы можете отключиться от группы, если вы в ней состоите * При слабом сетевом подключении во время прыжка может происходить вертикальное подёргивание экрана * Другие игроки на вашем экране могут слегка проваливаться, стоя на движущихся платформах (сетевое сглаживание увеличивает этот эффект) * Реализация управления геймпада очень ранняя и экспериментальная, так что она может вызывать некоторые неполадки * При взгляде с близкого расстояния головы некоторых CTR могут увеличиться в размерах * При закрытии дверь может толкнуть игрока вертикально * Имена и сообщения об убийствах будут обрезаны пропорционально соотношениям сторон дисплея, которые менее широкие, чем 16:10* Навигация Категория:Обновления